The invention relates to a process for the testing of carton packs in terms of the correct construction of (bottom and/or cover) walls formed from folding tabs or flaps and fixed by means of adhesive bonding and/or adhesive strips. The invention relates furthermore to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
The carton packs under consideration here are primarily large-volume packs made of corrugated cardboard or the like. They serve predominantly for receiving smaller packs. For example, small bundles of cigarette packs, namely so-called cigarette sticks containing, for example, ten or twenty cigarette packs, are packaged in carton packs of this type.
Conventionally, blanks for the production of carton packs are first folded so as to obtain a square or rectangular "tube" surrounding the pack content and open on two sides located opposite one another. These open sides are subsequently closed by means of folding tabs or flaps partially overlapping one another, in particular two mutually complementary inner tabs located opposite one another and two mutually complementary outer tabs likewise located opposite one another. The bottom wall and the cover wall are thus obtained by means of the folding tabs.
In order to close the carton pack in a durable manner, the folding tabs or flaps are connected to one another by adhesive bonding. For this purpose, glue spots are coated on to the inner tabs and/or on to the inner face of the outer tabs. Additionally or alternatively, the carton pack can be closed by means of an adhesive strip affixed on the outside.